chain_chronicle_globalfandomcom-20200215-history
The First Leader's Ambition
|gold = 1000 1800 2200 |exp = 850 1600 2000 }} Part 1/4 Shuza [ I see. So you have no wish to aid me? ] Phoena [ I sense in you what's also in the Black Army. It's too suspicious. ] Shuza [ Even though I could eliminate them once I've united the world? ] Phoena [ You could never do that. ] Shuza [ What?! ] Phoena [ I'll say it once more. You could never do that. ] Shuza [ I see that your life means little to you. ] Phoena [ I value my life. ] Shuza [ I see that your life means little to you. ] Phoena [ I value my life. ] Shuza [ Hmph, you're an honest woman. ] Phoena [ I have no intention to die. And that is why I will not aid you. ] Shuza [ You're trying to say that if you helped me, you would die? ] Phoena [ Yes. ] Shuza [ I could behead you right here. ] Phoena [ My mind is made up. ] Shuza [ Then lend me strength. As I fulfill my ambitions, I will also save the world. ] Phoena [ No. ] Shuza [ Argh! You refuse me this! You refuse me that! This is getting us nowhere! ] Phoena [ I'll never listen to you. You may as well let me go. ] Shuza [ Then there would have been no point in having abducted you in the first place! ] Phoena [ I don't even have the chronicle that you're after. ] Phoena [ So there's no reason for me to be here. ] Shuza [ Hmph, your companions will bring that book to me. ] Shuza [ All I need to do is take it. ] Phoena [ Will it really be that easy? ] Shuza [ Do not mock me, girl. Through my power, I rule the Nine Territories. ] Phoena [ And that is why I cannot help you. ] Shuza [ Say what you will. I will still make you acknowledge my power. ] Phoena [ ... ] Chiyome [ My lord. ] Shuza [ Chiyome? What is it? ] Chiyome [ They are here. ] Shuza [ That was faster than I expected. We're going out to meet them! ] Chiyome [ Alright! ] Part 2/4 -- A daredevil collapses after being struck -- Daredevil [ Oogh... ] Pirika [ What is up with these guys suddenly attacking us like that? ] Shuza [ Welcome! I've been waiting for you! ] Pirika [ You! ] Shuza [ Hand over the chronicle, and I'll overlook your insolence! ] Pirika [ Who the hell is going to give it to you! ] Shuza [ Very well! Then I shall take it by force! ] Pirika [ Like hell you will! Hero! After we defeat him, we're taking Phoena back! ] Part 3/4 Sakon [ Hyaaaaaaaah!! ] Kain [ Hmph! ] -- Kain block's Sakon's attack with his shield -- Sakon [ Not good enough! ] -- Sakon attacks again, this time finding his mark -- Pirika [ The numbers over there keep increasing. ] Shuza [ Ha ha ha! If you're going to surrender, you better do it now. ] Pirika [ Why the hell would we do that? Hero, we can handle him, right?! ] Hero Phoena back. Pirika [ That's the spirit! ] Shuza! Pirika [ Whooooooah, hero is totally pissed... ] Shuza [ Let me see just how strong you are. Do it! ] Chiyome [ As you wish! ] Pirika [ They're coming! ] Part 4/4 Shuza [ What's the matter! You still haven't gotten anywhere near me! ] Pirika [ Darn it! We were almost there! ] Shuza [ Be a good captain and hand over the chronicle. If you do, I will let the girl go. ] Pirika [ No way! Besides, without Phoena, you can't tap the chronicle's power! ] Pirika [ You have no intention to let Phoena go, now do you! ] Shuza [ Hm, that's not necessarily so. There are other chronicle writers out there. ] Pirika [ This guy's after Yggdra. ] Shuza [ Choose! Fight or bend the knee! ] Hero Fight! Pirika [ You expect us to let you do whatever you want? ] will kill you! Shuza [ Oh ho! Kill me? How amusing! ] Shuza [ Ha ha ha ha!! I see! So that is your choice! ] Shuza [ In the end, you will fight me! Very well! I shall answer the call for battle! ] -- The ground shakes violently -- Pirika [ Wh-What?! An earthquake?! No... The volcano over there is erupting?! ] Shuza [ Darn it. Just when we were about to get started... Men, we're leaving! ] Pirika [ Trying to run away?! ] Shuza [ Run away? You fool! ] Shuza [ Who do you think I am! I am the First Lord, the one who has never lost in battle! ] Pirika [ Then why are you retreating with your soldiers? ] ??? (Yoshitsugu) [ Allow me to explain. ] Shuza [ Yoshitsugu? Thanks for coming. The fighting will soon begin. I can't wait! ] Yoshitsugu [ ...It began sooner than we expected. This time, it shall be mine. ] Shuza [ Hmph. I will show you now just how different my skills are from yours. ] Pirika [ What are those two talking about? ] Yoshitsugu [ I apologize, but please refrain from getting mixed up with the Lord Commander. ] Pirika [ Do you think we're just going to say “Oh, of course, we'd be delighted to”? ] Yoshitsugu [ I cannot guess what your circumstances are, but this is a grave matter to us. ] Yoshitsugu [ If you fight the Lord Commander, then the Nine Territories will unite against you. ] Pirika [ W-Why...? ] Yoshitsugu [ Our custom is to fight to choose the new Lord Commander when that volcano erupts. ] Yoshitsugu [ The winner of this Imperial Tournament will fight the Lord Commander. ] Yoshitsugu [ Until then, no one else is allowed to fight the Lord Commander. No one. ] Pirika [ I don't care! If you won't return Phoena to us, we'll fight you! ] Shuza [ Then fight in the tournament! Win, and we'll battle for the chronicle and the girl. ] Shuza [ Yoshitsugu , do you have any objections? ] Yoshitsugu [ It is the decision of the Lord Commander. My opinion is unnecessary. ] Shuza [ Phew... ] Yoshitsugu [ We have our preparations for the tournament, so if you'll excuse us... ] Yoshitsugu [ We will withdraw from here if you participate. That is all I can offer you. ] Pirika [ Can we really trust anything you guys say?! ] Shuza [ Would you rather fight to the death with every ogre in the Nine Territories? ] Pirika [ Grr... Hero, let's withdraw for now. ] Pirika [ We really can't take much more. ] Shuza [ I'll keep that girl as my hostage! ] Pirika [ Don't you dare lay a finger on Phoena! ] Pirika [ Even if we have to come back a million times, we'll settle the score! ] Shuza [ Ha ha ha ha! Then win the tournament! ] ---- Pirika [ The Imperial Tournament... I wonder when and where it is... ] Pirika [ Anyway, let's gather some info. ]